


What Could Happen In One Night

by MusicET



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicET/pseuds/MusicET
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story with a mix of k-pop bands<br/>With 1500 words exactly<br/>A short story i wrote for English</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Could Happen In One Night

After an exhausting concert, the bands were taking a break, when the 3 members, [**Suho**](http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/33500000/-Suho-su-ho-33509129-1500-1000.jpg), [**Tao**](http://exo-love.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/06/EXO-Member-Profile-Tao.jpg)and [**Sehun**](http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/36300000/EXO-image-exo-36341217-500-750.jpg), from EXO were called out to meet with the SM CEO[, **Kim Youngmin**](http://sujucity.weebly.com/uploads/6/4/3/1/6431394/5527395_orig.jpg). When they got to the office they saw Youngmin-sshi and [**Shindong sunbaenim**](http://d1i45kki000yqu.cloudfront.net/wp-content/uploads/2012/07/shindong2.jpeg) from Super Junior, they were in a dark room when they saw them, they felt very scared, when they got closer they saw Shindong sunbaenim with tiger ears and tiger tail with golden yellow eyes while Youngmin-sshi had [**red eyes**](http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131112183839/creepypasta/images/b/b8/Filepicker-RdzZZzJQu643jfHkONcg_red_eyes.jpg) and he was holding a wand with a skull on it, when the 3 EXO members saw they got into a fight stance, they knew Shindong sunbaenim was a Were-tiger and but didn’t know Youngmin-sshi was an Evil Dark Wizard. Youngmin-sshi got up casted a spell and they were frozen, then his eyes turned to a [**hypnotising blue eye**](http://farm2.staticflickr.com/1195/865176093_c8fb61eb28_z.jpg) and he said, “Look into my eye and now you shall follow my every command once I snap my fingers.” All the members stood there in a daze, “Yes, master.” Then, Shindong sunbaenim and Youngmin-sshi  smirked, letting out an evil laughter, while the 3 stood frozen.  
[**Emma**](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/43/75/c4/4375c42905417fd8338c9c44d4a886f3.jpg) , **[Zoe](http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131230221026/hallmark-academy/images/f/f8/Blue-blue-eyes-brown-brown-hair-girl-Favim.com-334148.jpg) ** and   were on their way home when suddenly they sensed something wrong, it’s their secret sense, of a supernatural. They sensed an evil presence happening, they followed it when Emma was running she bumped into someone making everyone stop, when she looked up she saw 9 boys, Zoe and Olivia came to help her when they looked closely they saw it was[ **Taeyang from BIGBANG**](http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/33300000/-TAEYANG-tae-yang-33336038-740-1009.jpg) , [**Ryeowook from Super Junior**](http://images5.fanpop.com/image/photos/28700000/Ryeowook-super-junior-28754440-1755-2560.jpg), [**Kris from EXO**](http://www.soompi.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/04/22.png), [**V from BTS**](http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/35200000/-Kim-Taehyung-V-v-bts-35281224-500-691.jpg),[ **Vernon from 17**](http://41.media.tumblr.com/e9d9ba18c5ccb68069c1f4e0bc6fdbe7/tumblr_nn85aoCjJN1unzyiyo1_1280.jpg), [**Bambam from GOT7**](http://t1.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSI-Jxt0Duvxfpw9dwbElVOXhChmMzqkZ3O8UomKf7GHT19L0n3_w), [**Mark from GOT7**](http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/36500000/Mark-GOT7-image-mark-got7-36586738-480-640.jpg), **[Jackson from GOT7](http://igot7.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/05/GOT7-Member-Profile-and-facts-Jackson.jpg) ** and [ **Jin from BTS**](http://stuffpoint.com/bangtan-boys/image/452519-bangtan-boys-jin-154.jpg). “W-What are you people doing here?” V asked. “N-Nothing.” Zoe tried to cover up. “There’s no point covering it up. They know it as well, they’re supernatural beings like us.” Emma spoke. “H-How’d you know?” Vernon asked. “Easy, I’m a Demon. Zoe’s Apollo’s daughter, a Demi-God. Olivia’s a Were-Fox.” Emma said. “Well, you already know us, but, I’m Ryeowook, I’m a Mer-Man. Taeyang’s a Were-Wolf. Kris’s an Angel. V’s a Vampire. Vernon’s a Vampire. Bambam’s a Vampire. Mark’s a Hybird. Jackson’s a Neko. And Jin’s a Male Siren.” Ryeowook said. “So, what are you doing here?” Mark asked. “We sensed some bad magic at work.” Bambam said. “Same, but, the magic’s coming from the…” Olivia started. “[ **SM Building**](http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f6/SM_Entertainment_building_2012.JPG).” All 12 said. “Could it be Kim Youngmin-sshi? Our CEO?” Kris asked. “Has anyone talked to Shindong sunbaenim?” Jin asked, silence answered his question. “We’ve gotta go to the [**Prophecy Mountain**](http://www.wallpaperhi.com/thumbnails/detail/20120625/mountains%2520snow%2520anime%2520origin%2520spirits%2520of%2520the%2520past%2520montagne%25201920x1080%2520wallpaper_www.wallpaperhi.com_45.jpg).” Emma said. Everyone agreed and changed forms, from their human forms to their supernatural forms.  
Ryeowook and Jin created a water hole and swam to the mountain, Olivia, Jackson, Zoe and Taeyang ran to the mountain. Emma, Kris, V, Vernon, Bambam and Mark flew to the mountain. They all arrived at the top of the mountain in their human forms. They entered [**Apollo’s temple**](http://t2.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQhnfASxdJ1KnkMOqp7z-GMcV-mvQxfrrY8TixsnOnPUwoRUdxr), where the [**God**](http://fc00.deviantart.net/fs11/i/2006/223/8/2/Artemis_and_Apollo_by_Sjostrand.jpg) was waiting accompanied by his twin sister, [**Artemis**](http://fc00.deviantart.net/fs11/i/2006/223/8/2/Artemis_and_Apollo_by_Sjostrand.jpg), his half-sister, [**Athena**](http://t1.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSwqe-qHj7RHuL0Y2-Qx0gb71kKdL0TSkBlHS1EuZjaRvb-lxG4), his half-brother, [**Hermes**](http://fc01.deviantart.net/images3/i/2004/104/e/c/Hermes.jpg), and his uncle, [**Poseidon**](http://fc04.deviantart.net/fs51/i/2009/289/1/2/Poseidon_Tattoo_Sleeve_Element_by_brado23.jpg). “We’ve come to ask about the evil magic we’ve all sensed, Lord Apollo.” Olivia said. “Yes. It is true that Kim Youngmin and Shindong are responsible for this. Not only that, but, they’ve also hypnotised Suho, Tao and Sehun.” Apollo said. “No, it can’t be.” Kris said. “Father, there must be something we can do.” Zoe said. “There is. We, will lend you our weapons.” Artemis said. “Emma and Zoe, you shall receive our bow and arrows.” Apollo and Artemis said and gave them [**one silver**](http://fc00.deviantart.net/fs29/f/2008/065/e/e/quincy_bow_by_RevolutionOfRejects.gif) and [**one gold**](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/87/c3/79/87c37999577ecc98327527c2ed7941db.jpg). “Olivia and Kris, you shall receive my [**2 swords**](http://www.ordolupus.org/resources/swords2black.jpg) and [**2 shields**](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/c6/41/3c/c6413c3aa33bf9e8d6c78f1b230d0b68.jpg).” Athena said. “Taeyang and Ryeowook you shall receive my [**trident**](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/h2o/images/b/b3/Trident.jpg/revision/latest%3Fcb%3D20130801225545) and [**spear**](http://t2.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSobeBhSRDEBJQtnHrdcJbKcwsAftTGQoNQfThhqKGc5nUnw29f).” Poseidon said. “Mark, Jackson, you shall receive [**gu**](http://truthinmedia.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/08/Gun-8.jpg)[ **ns**](https://lh4.ggpht.com/AsBVCNaq3EYiSH6qHk12vicjtcJkH82dDgnbwmphiUupP0VgVHecPn4JFleX6rtgBuc%3Dh900) with unlimited amount of ammos.  Jin, V, you shall receive [**daggers**](http://t3.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRVFvn6lIpYCcywnvp9UGhNx89x9D_CXATK6a1nFS3cLOgmri_VNg) that will always appear in your hands once it’s hit its target. Vernon & Bambam, you shall receive each a[ **scythe**](http://t2.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQsEe_TsPBPNEn45q0j32n_kvQ_1bY5WEFU3TmIV53AUwGhKlb8).” Hermes said. “Now, you must go to the [**Forest of Darkness**](http://www.itheria.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/02/dark-forest-images-8.jpg). There, waits Kim Youngmin and Shindong with your friends. Go now and you’ll succeed, once you succeed your friends will be freed from their hypnotism.” Apollo said. “Thank you Lord Apollo/ Father.” They said and immediately took off to the Forest of Darkness.  
Once they arrived, they all saw Shindong and Kim Youngmin sitting on [**high thrones**](http://www.stefonmears.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/05/iron-throne.jpg) while Suho, Tao and Sehun were tied up and[ **hanging from a tree**](http://en.minghui.org/emh/article_images/2012-6-18-cmh-kuxingtu-06.jpg) just above a [**pit of fire**](http://cdn.easymix.com.au/images/2014articles/FIREA.jpg) frozen and hypnotised. “SUHO! TAO! SEHUN!” Kris shouted. Shindong and Kim Youngmin looked at all 12 and smirked. “You’ve finally arrived. You ready to see your friend’s meet their end?” Shindong asked devilishly. “How could you do this Shindong?! You’re our friend! A member of Super Junior! How could you do this?” Ryeowook shouted. “Easy. He was never treated like one. Always hated. He never fitted in the group like you all did. And that, made him easy to manipulate. Now, we can take over the world. Once the Sun reaches its highest peak we will harness its power and take over the world!” Kim Youngmin said, then he and Shindong laughed evilly. “You can’t do this!” V shouted. “Oh, we can. And there’s nothing you can do about it, or else your friends will die. There’s no one who can stop us. Or our [**ARMY**](http://t1.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTR5Cb2l7xG_K-qIzhAc7rYfjs5E_-tgmycujyh_R4chxcG38WDtQ)!” And the ground started to shake like an earthquake and then ground split open and hands reached up and then another until there were at least 10 000 warriors. “We will defeat you!” Emma, Zoe and Olivia shouted. “You and what army?!” The 2 mocked. “This army!” shouted multiple voices, turning around they saw the rest of [**EXO**](http://static1.allkpop.com/upload/2015/01/af_org/EXO_1422128218_af_org.jpg), [**GOT7**](http://t1.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQV1baol_co8VqTBJjcsEpRiJjnBT9kgm5K_FVNBTZ6IEsP1T94), [**BTS**](http://www.soompi.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/06/bts-official.jpg), [**17**](http://www.asianstyle.cz/upload/files/55/27c8c/27c8c6b8587bb55775119fac383066b9.png), [**BigBang**](http://img73.imageshack.us/img73/1246/bigbang181280vb1.jpg) and [**Super Junior**](http://8pic.ir/images/96693385697275547156.jpg). But following them was [**B2ST**](http://images4.fanpop.com/image/photos/22400000/Beast-B2ST-purely-just-kpop-boybands-22449483-720-415.jpg), [**B.A.P**](http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/32600000/B-A-P-x-out-antis-of-kpop-32652149-1280-800.jpg),[ **Boyfriend**](http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/32700000/BoyFriend-Janus-kpop-4ever-32726441-1700-1199.jpg), [**BTOB**](http://kpopseven.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/05/btob.jpg), [**DMTN**](http://www.hellokpop.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/01/Dalmatian-1.jpg), [**Epik High**](http://i294.photobucket.com/albums/mm96/javabeans122/kpop/2009/epik_41.jpg), [**Infinite**](http://en.korea.com/infinite/wp-content/blogs.dir/87/files/2011/07/inki.jpg), [**MBLAQ**](http://officiallykmusic.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/022813MblaqMonaLisa.jpg), [**Nu’est**](http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/33500000/Nu-est-nuest-33532894-500-273.gif), [**SHINee**](http://t0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTaIVgUwk7Y8cM4Agjms01dyS96i7kSu8e3-WDJsYQEA-77mZ7mtw), [**Teen Top**](http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/34700000/Teen-top-kpop-34714910-820-820.jpg), [**TVXQ**](http://images4.fanpop.com/image/photos/24100000/TVXQ-men-of-kpop-24176569-500-496.png), [**JYJ**](http://officiallykmusic.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/04/130203JYJ.jpg), [**VIXX**](http://www.soompi.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/01/vixx4.jpg) and [**Shinhwa**](http://photos1.blogger.com/blogger/1972/1866/1600/shinhwa_03_1280.jpg). “H-How did you find us?” Vernon asked. “Easy, we’re supernatural too. We sensed the danger and followed it.” [**GD**](https://xii4.wordpress.com/files/2009/08/gd_heartbreaker1.jpg) answered. “Now that you’re all here. It’s time to meet your end.” Shindong shouted and everyone attacked.  
Everyone changed their into their supernatural forms, there were vampires, werewolves, mer-people, angels, demigods, demon, were-fox, hybirds, nekos, sires, were-tiger, wizards, sorcessors, fallen angels, shape-shifters, witches, ghost, dhampire, slayers, centaurs, daywalker, dragons, demon lions and much more. They all fought the bloody battle, blood spilt, many died, but, none of friends died, their friendship, stronger than any other. The Gods, saw how much passion was in them and came down to help them, the 13 Gods,[ **Zeus**](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/michaelveybooksseries/images/7/76/Zeus26B.jpg/revision/latest%3Fcb%3D20141114221421), [**Poseidon**](http://fc04.deviantart.net/fs51/i/2009/289/1/2/Poseidon_Tattoo_Sleeve_Element_by_brado23.jpg), [**Hades**](http://image.naldzgraphics.net/2012/01/8-hades.jpg), [**Demeter**](http://www.greek-mythology-pantheon.com/wp-content/uploads/Greek_Gods_and_Goddesses/Demeter_Ceres_Greek_Goddess/Demeter_Ceres_Greek_Goddess_Art_03.jpg), [**Hera**](http://www.greekmythology.com/images/mythology/hera_5.jpg), [**Aphrodite**](http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20150207121614/percyjackson/de/images/5/58/Aphrodite_Venus_Greek_Goddess_Art_09_by_kamillyonsiya-231x300.jpg), [**Hestia**](http://www.greekmythology.com/images/mythology/hestia_4.jpg), [**Artemis**](http://fc00.deviantart.net/fs11/i/2006/223/8/2/Artemis_and_Apollo_by_Sjostrand.jpg), [**Apollo**](http://fc00.deviantart.net/fs11/i/2006/223/8/2/Artemis_and_Apollo_by_Sjostrand.jpg), [**Athena**](http://t1.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSwqe-qHj7RHuL0Y2-Qx0gb71kKdL0TSkBlHS1EuZjaRvb-lxG4), [**Ares**](http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/scale_small/5/58339/1246374-ares_by_genzoman.jpg), [**Hermes**](http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/scale_small/5/58339/1246374-ares_by_genzoman.jpg) and [**Hephaestus**](http://fc03.deviantart.net/fs70/i/2011/072/b/f/hephaestus_by_chrisappel-d3bkj9j.jpg) came down and fought with them, with the Gods help and their will power, they fought and fought until all that was left was Kim Youngmin and Shindong and them. “How?! How could you defeat an army?!” Kim Youngmin exclaimed. “Easy, friendship is stronger than any evil.” Emma said stepping forward. “Or is it?” Shindong said, “Huh?” and a [**sword**](http://t1.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcT3o8neGpgsl_71v2n7WRT06N0EeXXJh8iUBHeD41XGWbw19Hj5qBByrn8) came flying and stabbed …………….. EMMA!! “NOO!” they exclaimed. Shindong and Kim Youngmin laughed, the evilest laughter, Zoe and Olivia furious with anger came running at the two and Zoe aim an arrow and Kim Youngmin at the head and Olivia threw her sword at Shindong at the neck. The two immediately stopped laughing and collapsed dead, their blood spilt until they were lying dead in their own pool of blood. Then Suho, Tao and Sehun immediately snapped out of the hypnotism and freed themselves, running to the others to see a lifeless body lying on the ground with a sword through her heart. They may have been hypnotised, but they remembered everything, they remembered how everyone fought to save them but, there was nothing they could do but cry.  
After Kim Youngmin and Shindong died, they walked over to Emma and collapsed onto their knees, “We are so sorry. We didn’t mean to drag you into this. And now, your friend, she’s dead. We’re forever in your debut, we’re very sorry. But, very thankful that you helped us save our friends.” Jin said. “It’s okay, I’m not dead.” Said a voice. “Huh? EMMA!” They exclaimed, “H-How?” “I’m a demon,” Emma said, she stood up and pulled the sword out of her, there was a hole there, “I have no heart nor soul, physically.” Then within 2 seconds the wound had healed, the girls tackled her into a hug, “You scared us. Never do that again.” They shouted. “Sorry. I thought you guys remembered.” Emma said. “We are very glad that you’re alive. We’re thankful that you saved us.” Suho said. “It’s no problem. And thanks dad.” Zoe said. “No problem. You are my daughter after all. We’ve got to go now, we’ll be back after a while.” Apollo said, and with that the Gods glowed in a very bright light and in a flash they disappeared.  
**The rest is a story for another time.**


End file.
